


Everyday, I Choose You

by ashajuli_anne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: A rangshi highschool AU no one ask for, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I seriously have no idea what to to tag, Rangi being a gay disaster towards Kyoshi, Rangshi - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashajuli_anne/pseuds/ashajuli_anne
Summary: “I’m not stupid, Rangi. I know you’ve been avoiding me, the question is why?! Why are you avoiding me?!”“Because I love you, okay?! I’m fucking in love with you Kyoshi and it hurts.” Rangi cried, tears streaming down her face. “I know you will never be mine and it hurts, so I avoided you hoping that maybe the distance will make my feelings go away. Kyoshi, I had to do it to save my heart from breaking completely. I’m sorry.”(I suck at making summaries. Anyways, this is an Rangshi high school AU that just pop into my mind when I woke up earlier.)
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 171





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So umm this is my first work for the fandom and I hope you guys like it. I’m not very confident with my writing so please be nice 🥺 I just finished rok and fell completely in love with Rangi and Kyoshi. I’ll be reading the shadow of kyoshi soon!

It was their first day of high school and Rangi was excited, she’d get to learn something new and interesting plus she’d get to spend time with her best friend, Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi. Her dork, her oaf, her rock for brains of a best friend. 

The first time the two girls met, they didn’t exactly got along well. Uncle Kelsang was in town and her mother invited him over for dinner, and to their surprise he brought someone along with him. A little girl that is the same age as Rangi, hiding behind uncle Kelsang’s leg. 

“Rangi this is Kyoshi, my daughter. Kyoshi say hi,” Uncle Kelsang gave a warm smile to the little girl. Kyoshi’s green eyes locked with Rangi’s bronze ones and she muttered a small hi. 

After the introductions, they made their way to the dining room to eat dinner and every now and then Rangi would sneak glances towards the odd girl sitting across her. Rangi didn’t know uncle Kelsang had a daughter and Kyoshi certainly didn’t look like uncle. So who is this girl who’s eating like there is no tomorrow? 

“How’s the food, Kyoshi?” Her mother asked and the little girl smiled shyly. “The food is good ma’am, thank you.” 

“You can call me Hei-Ran, dear. No need to be so formal,” Kyoshi nodded and continued to eat her dinner before looking straight into Rangi’s eyes. Rangi can feel her cheeks burning up for getting caught staring, so she forced her eyes away from Kyoshi and continued to eat her dinner. 

After finishing dinner, the two girls were excused and Rangi was forced to show her room to Kyoshi by her mother, leaving the two adults in the living room to talk. Rangi was annoyed that she have to show her room to a stranger but she couldn’t disobey her mother. 

Opening the door to her room, she heard Kyoshi gasped beside her. The tall girl was looking at her toys that she forgot to put back on her toy box. Rangi sat down on the rugged floor and began to play with her toys while Kyoshi just stood there watching her. 

“You can play with the other toys,” Rangi said and Kyoshi immediately perk up. The two silently played on their own, Rangi with her own set of toys and Kyoshi with her own set and Rangi didn’t really mind. She gave up on making friends ever since the other kids started to bully her because she didn’t have a dad and Rangi decided that being alone is better than having fake friends. 

Kyoshi, who was looking for more toys to play with saw a red dragon stuffed toy sitting on a red chair. It immediately spark her interest and the tall girl made her way to the toy, hugging it close. So soft and smooth. The other girl that was busy playing, turn to look for Kyoshi when she saw that she was no longer playing in her corner. 

What Rangi saw made her blood boil. That was her dragon! Her papa gave it to her before he passed away and seeing Kyoshi hug her most precious possession just made her angry. She stomped her way towards the other girl and grabbed the dragon away from Kyoshi’s arms. 

“What are you doing?!” Rangi glared and Kyoshi took a step back. 

“I w-was just—“ Kyoshi started but was cut off by the other girl, “My papa gave this to me! You have no right to touch it or hug it! Ryuu is mine!” Rangi started to yell and stopped when she saw tears streaming down Kyoshi’s face. 

“What is going on here?!” Hei-Ran barged in the room, she look at Kyoshi who was crying and back at her daughter. She gave her daughter a firm look. 

“She was trying to steal Ryuu!” Rangi began. Kyoshi frantically shook her head, “N-No I wasn’t, I-I just wanted to play with it.” 

“Rangi, this is clearly a misunderstanding. Apologize to Kyoshi,” Hei-Ran sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“No!” Rangi glared at Kyoshi. “Rangi,” Hei-Ran warned. Kelsang who just showed up, saw that his adopted daughter was crying. He knelt down in front of her and began to wipe her tears away and when he saw that his friend is very close to snapping at her daughter, stood up and place a hand on Hei-Ran’s shoulder. 

“How about you take Kyoshi downstairs while I talk to Rangi?” Kelsang said, Hei-Ran raised a brow at her oldest friend. “I know how to handle my daughter, Kelsang.” Hei-Ran’s tone was sharp but it didn’t fazed the man one bit. 

“I know, just trust me. Let me talk to her,” Hei-Ran stared at him for a while then sighed. “Fine. Come on Kyoshi, let’s wait downstairs.” Kyoshi nodded and took Hei-Ran’s hand to go with the older woman. 

Once they were alone, Kelsang sat down besides Rangi who was holding the stuffed dragon close.  
“Ryuu must be very special to you,” Kelsang started. 

“He is. Papa gave it to me before he went away,” Rangi whispered. Kelsang hummed, “I guess that’s why you reacted when Kyoshi played with him.” Rangi nodded. “I didn’t mean to make her cry,” Kelsang smiled. 

Rangi look up at her uncle, “I didn’t know you had a wife.” Kelsang laughed, “I don’t have one.” Rangi gave him a confused look making the older man chuckle. 

“Then how come you have Kyoshi?” Rangi asked. Kelsang gave her a small smile, “I found Kyoshi on the streets one day when I was walking home. She didn’y have anything to eat and her clothes were all dirty. I asked her where her parents were and she said that they left her,” Rangi gasped. 

“She didn’t have anywhere else to go so I took her in and decided to adopt her so that she can have someone to call as family.” Kelsang said softly. 

“She doesn’t have parents?” Rangi whispered and Kelsang just nodded. “That must have been lonely.” Rangi said, feeling guilty that she yelled at the other girl and accusing her of stealing Ryuu when in fact, Kyoshi was just holding him. Maybe that’s why Kyoshi was so excited when Rangi said she could play with her toys as well, the tall girl didn’t have any toys to play with when she was living on the streets. 

“But she has you now uncle Kelsang! She won’t be so lonely anymore, she also has mom and me!” Rangi grinned up at her uncle. 

“Oh? You want to be Kyoshi’s family?” Rangi nodded. “Yeah! We can be her family so she won’t get so lonely anymore, I’ll be nice to her as long as she’ll be nice to me!” Kelsang chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, Kyoshi is a very nice girl. I’m sure you two will get along,” Kelsang smiled. “Will she forgive me for yelling at her?” Rangi murmured. 

“Let’s go downstairs and find out shall we?” Rangi nodded and followed her uncle Kelsang downstairs and made their way to the living room where they found Hei-Ran putting Kyoshi’s hair into a topknot while Kyoshi was quietly sipping her juice box with small tears streaming down her face. Hei-Ran look at her friend and at her daughter, “I assume you’re here to apologize?” Rangi nodded. 

Slowly walking towards the taller girl so she was standing in front of her. “Are you here to yell at me some more?” Kyoshi whispered, Rangi laughed. 

“No, you big oaf—“ 

“Rangi!” Hei-Ran scolded. 

“I’m here to apologize. I didn’t mean to make you cry and I’m sorry that I accused you of wanting to steal Ryuu.” Kyoshi’s lips slowly started to form a small smile that made Rangi’s stomach feel funny. “You’re forgiven,” Rangi smiled and sat down besides Kyoshi. 

“I’ll go get you some juice,” Rangi nodded at her mother. The two adults left the living room, leaving Rangi alone with Kyoshi. “Uncle Kelsang told me about what happened to you,”Rangi blurted out. Kyoshi look down at her hands, not meeting Rangi’s gaze when she felt soft hands holding hers. She look up to meet Rangi’s strong gaze. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll never be alone ever again. You have uncle Kelsang, mom, Ryuu and me. We’ll be your family,” Kyoshi’s eyes widened. When she was abandoned by her parents, she lost any hope that someone would take her in and care for her and thought that she will always be alone. But then she met Kelsang. He took her in when no one would even glance at her direction. 

And now, hearing Rangi saying that she’ll be her family, warms Kyoshi’s heart and the thought of having a family that she can call her own made her eyes teary. “Thank you Rangi,” Kyoshi said softly. 

There’s that weird feeling again in Rangi’s tummy when she heard her name come out of the taller girl’s mouth but she ignored it. Letting Kyoshi’s hand go, she cup the girl’s freckled cheeks and wipe the tears that was streaming down. “Don’t cry, you oaf.” 

Kyoshi smiled and nodded. 

And that’s how the two of them became close. Ever since that day, Rangi swore that she would protect Kyoshi from any harm and that she would always take care of the stubborn giant. The two of them were always together, where Kyoshi goes, Rangi goes too. 

With her morning rituals done, Rangi made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was. Hei-Ran was already dressed for work and was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. Rangi greeted her mom before grabbing a milk box and some bagels shoving it into a paper bag. 

“Is that for Kyoshi?” Hei-Ran asked. “Yeah, knowing that oaf she probably skipped breakfast again for waking up late.” Rangi rolled her eyes. 

Hei-Ran hummed. “Make sure that girl eats something, she’s looking a bit thin the last time I saw her,” Hei-Ran grumbled. 

Rangi’s mother may not say it out loud but she knows that Hei-Ran cares for Kyoshi as if the girl is her own daughter. She just have a different way of showing it. Rangi kissed her mother’s cheek goodbye before running out of the house to the bus stop. To her surprise, Kyoshi was already there waiting. 

“I’m surprised to see you here so early,” Rangi smirked. Kyoshi yawned while rubbing off the sleep in her eyes, “Kelsang woke me up early, said that I shouldn’t miss my first day of being a high school student.” Kyoshi muttered making Rangi laugh. 

Of course Kelsang would wake his daughter up for that, he’d probably even took pictures of Kyoshi to put on the photo album. Rangi can already imagine it, a photo of Kyoshi smiling awkwardly and the caption below the pictures says ‘kyoshi’s first day of school.’

Rangi chuckled. The bus finally showed up and the two girls got inside and sat down on one of the vacant seats left. Rangi took the paper bag out of her bag and shove it into Kyoshi’s arms. “I know you didn’t ate enough breakfast so I brought you some milk and bagels.” 

“Thanks Rangi, you’re the best.” Kyoshi grinned at her making Rangi’s heart beat wildly in its cage. She waved her hand at her best friend and forced herself to look away from Kyoshi’s adorable grinning face. The school bus came to a stop, the door sliding open and Rangi knows exactly who the person that’s going inside the school bus. 

“Hey Yun!” Kyoshi greeted their friend with a big smile. Yun made his way to his two friends, flashing them his charming smile. “Ah my two favorite ladies. Kyoshi, Rangi, how are you this fine morning?” Yun said, slightly bowing his body. 

Kyoshi giggled and Rangi remained her poker face. “Hmm I smell something delicious,” Yun gasped as Kyoshi showed him the what’s inside the paper bag. “Yummy bagels,” before he could take one, Rangi slapped his hand away making Yun jumped, cradling his hand to his chest. 

“Ouch Rangi! I just want to have some bagels,” Yun pouted and Rangi only rolled her eyes. “Those are for Kyoshi, Yun. Oh stop pouting you look ridiculous.” 

Yun laughed and the three friends continued to talk. Yun would sometimes tease Rangi and Kyoshi had to make sure that Rangi wouldn’t jumped at their friend for all the teasing. They were an odd trio. Yun was the adventurous one, charming and likes to make friends with other kids, Kyoshi is a shy, quiet girl and mostly keeps to herself whenever Rangi and Yun aren’t alone, while Rangi is the serious one, protective and so focus on her academics and her martial arts training. They may have their differences but they work well together. 

As they reach their destination, the three friends got off the bus and made their way inside the school. “See you guys at lunch!” Yun waved at them and ran off to another direction as soon as they got inside. 

“Okay what’s your first period?” Rangi turned to look at Kyoshi who was looking at her schedule. “I got history, what about you?” 

“I got math first. See you at lunch okay, if someone is giving you any trouble text me.” Kyoshi laughed at her friends protectiveness but she didn’t mind it one bit. 

“I will mother,” Kyoshi playfully rolled her eyes making Rangi punch her in the arm but not too hard. Kyoshi leaned down and planted a small kiss on Rangi’s cheeks before walking away, waving at Rangi while saying goodbye. 

Rangi just stood there, her cheeks up to the tip to her ears were red, her stomach doing that weird thing again and her heart is beating so fast that she can hear it. Shaking her head to snap her out of her trance, Rangi took a deep breath to calm her raging heart before disappearing into the crowded building. 

*

First day wasn’t so bad for Rangi, she enjoyed her classes and had no problem with any of the teachers. But her mind sometimes drifted of to her bestfriend, Rangi’s mind would sometimes show her a memory of Kyoshi’s gentle smile causing her to lose her focus on what’s being discussed in front. 

She would check her phone to see if she got any messages from Kyoshi but she didn’t get any. Rangi hope that she’s doing okay and that a certain someone was leaving her alone. 

After her last period ended, Rangi gathered her things and dashed off out of the room to go to the cafeteria. It wasn’t that hard to look for Kyoshi, because of her height it was pretty easy to spot the tan girl. Walking towards her bestfriend she stop when she saw another girl walking behind Kyoshi with a smirk on her face. 

“Aoma,” Rangi gritted out. 

Aoma who has been making Kyoshi’s life a living hell, purposely bump into the tall girl making Kyoshi spill the drink that’s in her tray. Some of it getting on her shirt. “Oops. Watch where you’re going next time, freak.” Aoma laughed. 

That bitch, Rangi thought. Rangi made sure to walk past Aoma and bump into her real hard making her lose her balance, falling on to her back. The food in her tray that she’s been carrying spilling all over her.  
“Sei’Naka!” Aoma growled. Rangi turned around, an innocent look plastered on her face. 

“Oops. Better watch where you’re going next time, Aoma.” Rangi gave her a fake smile before grabbing Kyoshi’s hand, pulling her outside. Finding a vacant table, Rangi made Kyoshi sit before going back inside to buy her lunch. 

When Rangi came back with a tray full of food, Kyoshi sighed. “You didn’t have to buy me lunch you know.” Rangi gave her best friend a hard look. 

“Your lunch got soaked with the juice you bought when that bitch bumped into you on purpose.” Rangi growled. 

“Kyoshi, be honest with me. Did she tormented you all day?” Rangi look at her bestfriend, waiting for an answer. The tall girl slowly nodded her head, not meeting the other girl’s gaze. “And why didn’t you text me?” 

“Because you have classes and I know how important it is to you to listen to class discussions. I don’t want to burden you, Rangi.” Rangi’s heart ached at her bestfriend’s words. “I just wait out whatever torture Aoma does.” 

Rangi grabbed Kyoshi’s face and made the other girl face her. “You are not a burden to me Kyoshi, do you hear me?! You are not and never will be a burden to me, stupid.” Kyoshi’s eyes widened and her lips curl into a soft smile. Rangi’s breath hitched as she watch Kyoshi grab her hand that was on her cheek, her thumb stroking the back of Rangi’s hand and her soft pink lips pressing a small kiss on her wrist. 

“Promise me you’ll tell me when Aoma is bothering you, please Kyoshi,” Rangi pleaded, gazing into the soft green eyes of her best friend. Kyoshi smiled and nuzzled her face into Rangi’s palm, “I promise.” The tall girl whispered close to Rangi’s palm, sending shivers down the other girl. 

Rangi suddenly wanted to kiss her best friend right here right now. She just wanted to stare into Kyoshi’s warm eyes and never look away, to bury her face into the girl’s neck and wrap her arms around her. She wanted to tell Kyoshi how much she means to everyone, and how much Rangi loves her. 

Wait what?! Rangi thought. 

It was at this moment that Rangi knew. That she was fucked. 

“Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. Mister Beifong dismissed us late and the line at the cafeteria was so long.” Yun showed up, breaking Rangi and Kyoshi’s moment and to be honest, Rangi was glad it ot interrupted because she doesn’t know how long she can hold herself from kissing the tall girl beside her. And plus she needs a moment to absorbed what she just discovered today. 

“It’s fine, Yun. How’s your classes going?” Kyoshi asked, letting Rangi’s hand go and turned to face their other friend sitting across them. 

“Oh it was fine, I like my schedule so far and—hey Rangi, you okay? You look kinda pale,” Yun gave his friend a concerned look and Rangi waved him off. 

“I’m fine, what did you say about your class?” Rangi changed the subject. But to be completely honest, she couldn’t focus on what Yun was talking about. Her heart was beating so fast and her hands feel a little sweaty. And her thoughts were being loud, repeating over and over again. 

Fuck, I’m in love with Kyoshi.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi shares her exciting news to her friends that sent Rangi’s world crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online classes are so draining but I’m finally down with my exam yesterday so here have some rangshi everyone!

11th grade, Rangi Sei’Naka was now a junior. Her two years of studying at Yokoya High has been a good one so far and she hopes that her third year would be a good one as well. 

She was top in all of her classes which made her mother very proud of her. Rangi spends her time studying, hanging out with Yun and Kyoshi and sometimes with Kyoshi’s newfound friends. A group called the Flying Opera Company and when you’re a member, you are called a daofei. They’re a group of troublemakers, they love pranking the school staff and Rangi was surprised that none of them were still caught. 

Rangi is proud at her best friend that she found new friends that would take care of her whenever Rangi isn’t around, even if they were a bunch of troublemakers. And she would never say it out loud but she slowly warmed up to Wong, Kirima and Lek and found herself caring about them. Even if Kirima and Lek were little shits because of all their teasing, Rangi still cares about them. Whenever Rangi comes over at Kyoshi’s house to hangout, the three daofei were there. It feels like the three were already living there with how much time they spend at Kyoshi’s house. 

Her uncle Kelsang was amused with how attached the three teenagers were to Kyoshi and how much they would sleep over at his house and one day while they were all hanging out at Kyoshi’s, watching a movie when uncle Kelsang just blurted out, “You three should just move in with us since you keep on spending your nights here.” 

The three daofei were shocked. Lek who was sitting next to Kyoshi, turn to look at the girl, “Is he serious?” He asked. Kyoshi grinned, “Yep, he is.” 

Rangi doesn’t exactly know what Kirima, Wong and Lek are going through because Kyoshi only told her that the three daofei were having a hard time. So seeing them being offered a home to stay in and tears were forming in their eyes with a big smile on their faces, warm Rangi’s heart and she can’t help but smile along with Kyoshi when Kirima, Wong and Lek ran over to the older man to give him a hug. 

It’s one of the moments that Rangi cherished. 

The other moments that Rangi cherishes the most involves Kyoshi, her best friend that she’s secretly in love with. 

The moment Rangi found out that she was in love with Kyoshi she wanted to run, to stay inside the comfort of her room and not come out. Her feelings for Kyoshi scared her not because Kyoshi’s a girl, it’s because Kyoshi was her best friend and best friends shoudn’t have feelings for each other! 

She tried so hard to make her feelings go away but it was so hard and Rangi blames Kyoshi for it. She blames it on Kyoshi’s sweet gentle smile whenever the tall girl would look at her, her warm green eyes that Rangi just wants to stare at forever, her cute freckles on her cheeks that Rangi wants to kiss. Everything about Kyoshi makes Rangi fall in deeper. 

And now as they’re studying at the student’s lounge room, Rangi just wanted to kiss Kyoshi senseless. The taller girl was done answering her homework so she opted in staring at Rangi. 

“Kyoshi, I swear to God if you won’t stop staring at me I will—“ Rangi started but was cut off by Kyoshi, “What? You gonna kiss me or something?” Kyoshi had a smirk on her face. Rangi sent a glare towards Kyoshi’s direction and look down at her textbook to hide the blush on her cheeks. 

“Don’t tempt me,” she whispered to herself and heard someone snort besides her who heard what she said. She glance at Lek who was trying to hold his laughter, Rangi rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Rangi?” Rangi sighed and look at Kyoshi, “Yes?” 

“Why did you turn down June?” Kyoshi asked. 

June was a senior who asked Rangi out the other day. She was flattered that someone noticed her but the thought of going out with a girl while she had feelings for a certain girl didn’t sit right with her. Rangi doesn’t wanna lead the girl on and use her to move on. That goes against Rangi’s morals. She’d rather suffer from her one-sided feelings than to use someone to get over her feelings for Kyoshi. 

Rangi shrugged, “Dating isn’t on my mind right now. Why waste time on relationships when I can use it to study and train.” 

“Why’d you asked?” Rangi look at Kyoshi who shrugged her shoulders, “It’s just that ever since you came out, you didn’t show any interest on the girls that are asking you out.” 

Before Rangi could answer, Lek beat her to it with a smug smirk, “That’s because topknot here has her eyes set on someone already.” 

Dead. He is so dead. I’ll fucking kill him and make sure that his body will never be found. Rangi thought. 

“What?! Does she go to Yokoya High? What’s her name? Do we know her? What grade is she in?” Kyoshi grinned. 

Lek’s grin grew wider as he leaned back on his chair, his hands resting on the back of his head. “Oh we definitely know her Kyoshi. Long brown hair, green eyes with freckles on her cheeks. Does that ring any bell?” 

Rangi watched Kyoshi in anticipation as the taller girl tried to figure out who this girl Lek just described. A part of Rangi wanted her best friend to figure it out, to know Kyoshi’s reaction about her feelings towards her. To see if Kyoshi feels the same way but a part of her was also terrified. What if Kyoshi doesn’t feel the same way, what if her bestfriend will hate her? 

“Aha! Is it Suri?” Kyoshi said. Lek, who was trying to hold his laughter, failed and he burst out laughing while holding his stomach while Rangi internally slap a hand to her forehead. 

God help me, I’m in love with an oblivious idiot. Rangi thought. Lek slap a hand on Rangi’s shoulder trying to calm down his laughter, “You are so screwed topknot.” Rangi glared at him and stood up, grabbing her book, bomber jacket and bag.

“Whatever, I’m heading out. I still have a class and as far as I remeber you two have classes too.” Rangi said and walked out of the room. 

“We’re not done talking, Sei’Naka!” Kyoshi called out. 

Rangi ignored her. 

*

Time flies fast and all of her classes were finally done. Rangi was at the school’s front with Wong, Lek and Kirima. She rolled her eyes as Lek shared to Wong and Kirima what happened at the lounge room earlier. 

“And then Kyoshi said, ‘Is it Suri?!’ Man, the look on Rangi’s face was so priceless. It’s like she wanted to strangle Kyoshi for being so oblivious,” Wong and Kirima laughed. 

“Damn. Are you doing okay topknot?” Kirima asked. “Fuck off, Kirima.” Rangi gritted out. 

“It must be so hard to be in love with a person so oblivious,” Wong said and Rangi just rolled her eyes.  
“Rangi please, for the sake of everyone, just ask the giant on a date. We’re sick of seeing you making lovey dovey eyes at her,” Lek snickered. 

Rangi’s eyes widened, “I do not make ‘lovey dovey eyes’ or whatever at Kyoshi!” 

Kirima snorted, “Yeah and I’m doing coke.” Rangi raised a brow, “What?” 

“Oh nothing, I thought we were playing the lying game.” Rangi glared at Kirima. 

“Where is the giant anyway?” Lek asked. Rangi open her phone to look at the time, “She should be done by her last period by now.” She muttured. “Awww how adorable, she even knows our sister’s schedule,” Lek cooed, Rangi growled and before she could get her hands on Lek, Wong called out Kyoshi’s name waving his hand. 

Rangi turn to look at Kyoshi who was walking towards their direction. She raised an eyebrow at her bestfriend, Kyoshi’s cheeks were red and she had a huge smile on her face. She frowned, crossing her arms under her chest. 

“What took you so long, you oaf?” Kyoshi just grinned, and her cheeks began to turn a deeper shade of red. 

“I have something to tell you guys.” Kyoshi said, biting her lip. 

“You finally notice topknot’s—“ before Kirima could finish her sentence, Rangi took one of Wong’s dumplings and shove it in the other girl’s mouth. Kirima made a choking noise by the force and glared at Rangi who glared in return. 

“I got a date!” Kyoshi exclaimed in delight. Kirima who was chewing the dumpling that Rangi shoved into her mouth, started to choke. Lek dropped the books he was holding while Wong rub Kirima’s back. 

Rangi just stood there. Kyoshi’s words echoing in her mind and she can feel her heart getting wrapped by two cold hands and being squeeze to the point that it hurts so much she couldn’t breath. 

“With who?!” She heard Wong asked, Kyoshi giggled, “With Lee!” 

“Lee?! As in Lee the star soccer player of the school Lee?!” Lek shrieked, eyes popping out. Kyoshi nod excitedly. 

Rangi’s vision started to blur because of the tears forming in her eyes. Oh no, she needs to get away. Crying in front of a lot of people is a sign of weakness and refused to let anyone see her cry, even if those people are her friends. 

“Can you guys help me get ready tomorrow? I have no idea what to wear,” Kyoshi started. 

Rangi can’t handle listening to Kyoshi’s date tomorrow anymore so she grab her bag. Wong, Kirima and Lek were looking at her with concerned but she ignored them. 

“Rangi, where are you going?” Lek asked. “I have to go home to start on my science project.” She lied. Thank God her voice came out steady. She began to walk away when heard Kyoshi say, “Will you come over to help me tomorrow?” Rangi stopped on her tracks. 

Taking a deep breath, she turn to look at Kyoshi forcing a smile on her face. “I will, Kyoshi.” Kyoshi smiled. 

When Rangi arrived at her house, she was glad to find out that her mother was still at work. She made her way into her room, taking off her boots she climbed onto her bed and laid down on her side. Curling herself into a ball while her tears started to pour down to her cheeks. 

Rangi brought a hand to her chest and started to rub where her heart is, in hopes of soothing the pain that she is feeling. 

*

Rangi groaned as her phone’s alarm started blaring. She reach out to turn the loud thing off and sat up in her bed and when she saw what date it was today, it made her feel even worse. As her eyes landed on herself on the mirror, the sight made her sigh. She looked like shit. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying she did last night, her topknot was loose and strands of hair had fallen down from her topknot. 

She forced herself away from her bed and started doing her morning rituals. It’s going to be a long day. 

After doing her morning rituals, she made her way downstairs and saw her mother cooking. And as she sat down, Hei-Ran placed a plate in front of her with her favorite breakfast. The gesture made Rangi smile, her mother must have went into her room last night and saw her sleeping with her pillow soaked with tears. This is her way of comforting Rangi for whatever mader her upset yesterday and for what today is. 

“Thank you mom,” Rangi muttured. Hei-Ran just place a hand on her daughter’s cheek and planted a soft kiss on her raven hair. 

The stern woman doesn’t show her soft side that often and it was nice to have her mother being affectionate sometimes. When she was done eating her breakfast, Rangi grab her bag and went to school. 

For the whole day, Rangi managed to hide herself from Kyoshi. She knows after this she would have to go to her bestfriend’s house to help her get ready but she needed some time to ready herself. She doesn’t want to have another repeat of yesterday. 

On her last period for the day, she feels her phone vibrating on her back pocket. She took it out and saw a message from Lek saying that they’ll meet her at Kelsang’s after her class. Sending a quick reply, she put her phone back on her back pocket of her jeans. 

She keeps on glancing at the clock and dread started to wash over her as she saw the time. Rangi doesn’t want her class to end, she doesn’t want to help Kyoshi get ready, she doesn’t want to see her best friend go on a date with someone that isn’t her. 

“Hey Rangi,” a voice beside her called. She blinked and look at Yun with a raised brow. “What is it Yun?” She asked. 

“Just wanted to ask if you’re okay, you were frowning at the clock.” Yun chuckled at his friend and when he saw that Rangi had no reaction he stared at her and saw that Rangi’s eyes were tired and he knows her long enough to know that Rangi have been crying. 

“Seriously though, what’s wrong Sei’Naka?” Rangi sighed. “It’s nothing Yun.” 

“Hey, you know I’m always here for you right? I’m your bestfriend, you can always count on me,” Yun’s tone was soft and that made Rangi smile at her friend. Grateful to have him by her side, “I know Yun, thank you. But really, I’m fine there’s no need to worry.” Yun sighed and nodded, patting Rangi’s shoulder. 

When her last period ended, she forced herself to stand up from her chair and began walking out of the room. Yun and Rangi parted ways but after Yun gave his friend a hug to comfort her. 

Every step she made towards Kyoshi’s house feels heavy. All she wanted to do was to run to her house and stay in bed and she was really considering doing it. 

Get it together Sei’Naka. You will show up at Kyoshi’s and help her get ready because she’s your best friend and you must show your support! Rangi scolded herself. When she arrived at Kyoshi’s doorstep, she knocked on the door and was surprised to see Lek wearing all black when he opened the door for her. 

She went inside and raised an eyebrow at Kirima and Wong who also wore black. “Why are you three wearing all back? Did someone die or something?” 

“Yes,” Lek replied with a serious expression. 

“We’re mourning for our friend’s heart who just died yesterday after hearing that their best friend who they had a crush on for years is going on a date,” Kirima said. 

Rangi clenched her jaw and she sent a glare at the three daofei and threw her bag at their laughing faces. “Oh man, your face was so hilarious!” Lek laughed. 

“Guys, guys, stop teasing our Rangi.” Uncle Kelsang appeared out of the kitchen and smiled at Rangi, pulling her in for a hug. 

“How are you doing?” Kelsang asked, “I’m doing good uncle Kelsang.” Rangi said, pulling away from the hug. “Kyoshi’s in her room waiting for you.” Rangi nodded her head and she and the others went upstairs to Kyoshi’s room. 

Kyoshi’s room was a mess, clothes were on the floor and on her bed. The tall girl’s pacing was making Rangi’s head dizzy. “I have nothing to wear,” Kyoshi groaned and flop down on her bed. Rangi sat down beside her and pat her knee. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something acceptable for you to wear on your date.” 

And so they began their search for Kyoshi’s outfit, Kirima had to kick out Wong and Lek after giving out stupid suggestions so it was now only Kirima and Rangi helping the tall girl. After finally finding the perfect outfit, Kirima shoved the clothes into Kyoshi’s hand and the tall girl went inside the bathroom to change while Rangi started to clean Kyoshi’s messy room. 

Kirima sat on Kyoshi’s bed and look at Rangi, “So how are you feeling, topknot?” Rangi shrugged, “I feel shitty.” Rangi said nonchalantly. 

“Why won’t you just tell her how you feel? I mean seriously, Rangi, you’re throwing away your chance of happiness.” Rangi sighed, “I can’t be selfish, Kirima. I need to think about what Kyoshi wants.” 

“What if Kyoshi wants you?” 

“And what if she doesn’t?” She shot back. 

“I love Kyoshi, I really do. But her happiness is more important than mine and if she wants to go out with that guy then I’ll keep the pain that I’m feeling to myself and give Kyoshi my support because I’m her bestfriend.” Rangi said firmly. 

“You really love her huh,” Kirima said and watch as Rangi’s lips form a sad smile. “Yes, I really do. And I will endure every stab I feel on my heart when I see her with someone else if it means keeping Kyoshi happy.” 

The room fell into silence, Kirima not knowing what to reply to what Rangi said, just stood up and helped the other girl on picking the clothes that were scattered on the floor and put them back on the closet. When they heard the bathroom door opened, they turn to look at Kyoshi who was smiling shyly. 

“How do I look?” Kyoshi asked. 

Rangi’s heart skipped a beat. Kyoshi was wearing a long denim skirt, her green shirt tucked in and a pair of white shoes. It was a simple look, but Kyoshi still managed to take Rangi’s breath away by her simplicity. 

“You look beautiful,” Rangi smiled at her bestfriend. 

They heard a car pulling up outside and the three girls made their way downstairs. Kyoshi’s smile grew wider as she saw Lee in the living room talking to Wong and Lek and when the guy’s gaze landed on Kyoshi he stood up and smiled. 

Rangi wanted to punch the guys face but she knows she can’t do that so she opted on glaring at Lee. “You look really good, Kyoshi.” Lee said. 

“Thank you,” Kyoshi’s cheeks turn red. “Let’s go?” Kyoshi nodded. Kelsang walked over at her adopted daughter and gave her a hug before telling them to have fun. 

She’s getting away. Tell her to stop, tell her to stay here with you! A voice in Rangi said and before she could even stop herself, she called out Kyoshi’s name. 

“Kyoshi—“ 

“Yes Rangi?” Kyoshi turn to look at her bestfriend, her green eyes staring into Rangi’s bronze ones. Rangi internally sighed, and gave Kyoshi a small smile. “Have fun, okay?” Kyoshi grinned at her. 

“I will.” 

And then they left. Rangi didn’t notice how long she has been standing there on her spot, she was snap out of her thoughts when Kelsang place a hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile. 

“Are you okay, Rangi?” She gave her uncle a small smile, “I’m okay uncle. I need to go home though, I still have a project to finish.” 

“I know what day it is today, Rangi.” 

“Yeah, it’s friday.” Kelsang chuckled. “I’m not trying to replace your father in your life cause he can never be replace, but I hope you know that I am here for you, always.” Rangi wrapped her arms around the older man, hugging him tight. 

“Thank you, uncle Kelsang.” Kelsang only hugged her back. 

*

After her emotional talk with her uncle Kelsang, Rangi made her way home. Her mother will probably work late today to distract herself. Rangi sighed and wrap herself with her red blanket, tears were forming in her eyes. 

She absolutely hates this day. 

It was her father’s death anniversary. It has been 12 years since her dad passed away but it still hurts. And she feels even more shitty knowing her bestfriend is out on a date and it’s not with her. 

Rangi sat up when she heard a noise downstairs. It must be her mom. Rangi stood up, leaving her red blanket on the bed she made her way downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she was that it wasn’t her mother in the kitchen. 

It was Kyoshi. 

She was no longer in her date outfit. The tall girl was now wearing green sweat pants paired with a green hoodie. She shook her head, “What are you doing here, Kyoshi?” Rangi asked. 

Kyoshi gave her a sheepish smile, “You needed some cheering up so I ended my date with Lee so I could stay here with yo—“ Kyoshi stumbled backwards when Rangi threw herself at the tall girl. Rangi wrapped her arms around Kyoshi, burying her face in Kyoshi’s chest to hide her face and she sobbed. 

Kyoshi wrapped her arms around Rangi, rubbing her back in circles. The two girls just stood there holding each other and when Rangi had finally calm herself down she pulled her face away from Kyoshi’s chest and wipe her tears. 

“Want to watch me cook your favorite noodles?” Kyoshi asked and Rangi nod her head in response. Not trusting her voice at the moment. 

She made herself comfortable and watch her bestfriend work her magic in the kitchen while talking to her, completely distracting her from what’s upsetting her. After they were done eating their noodles, Kyoshi grabbed her bag and the other paper bag that contains Rangi’s favorite snacks and sweets. 

Rangi settled herself down on her bed, draping her red blanket on her shoulder as she happily eat her hershey kisses. Kyoshi sat on the edge of bed and pulled something out of her bag, Rangi’s eyes widened. 

“Ryuu,” Rangi whispered. Kyoshi smiled and handed Rangi her old dragon stuffed toy. “You still have him?” 

Kyoshi nodded, “Of course. I cuddle him every night as I go to sleep, makes me feel safe.” 

“Do you remember when I gave you Ryuu? We were having a sleepover at your place and it was raining so hard and you didn’t want to go to sleep, afraid of the nighmares and rain?” Rangi asked, Kyoshi chuckled and settled down besides Rangi. “Yeah I do remember. You keep on insulting me,” Kyoshi rolled her eyes and Rangi fake a gasped. 

“I did not!” 

“Yes you did! You called me a dummy for being scared of the rain then you called me a crybaby for crying,” Kyoshi grinned. “But then you gave me Ryuu, you said he would protect me from any nightmares that I’ll get.”

“Then you cuddled me close, saying that you’ll protect me too. The next morning when Hei-Ran came to pick you up I tried giving Ryuu back to you but you insisted that I have him, you said that he’ll be able to protect me when you aren’t around to do it,” Kyoshi continued. “I took care of him ever since.” 

“Why give him to me now?” Rangi asked, looking at Kyoshi’s eyes. Kyoshi smiled gently, “You need him more than I do right now.” 

Rangi smiled back and cuddled close to Kyoshi, the taller girl wrapped her arms around Rangi and let out a contented sigh. “How’s your date with Lee?” The smaller girl asked. 

“Eh, it was okay I guess. He keeps on talking about himself and I got bored. He didn’t even notice that I was on the phone, then I saw the date today. I told him that I had to go because of an emergency, I bought your favorite snacks and the ingredients for the noodles. Went home to changed, get Ryuu and some clothes. Now I’m here,” Kyoshi explained. Rangi hummed in response and the two girls stayed quiet. Enjoying each other’s warmth when Kyoshi sighed. 

“I’m sorry for forgetting the date today, I shouldn’t have gone to my date with Lee.” Rangi glance up at Kyoshi, “Hey it’s okay. Your date with Lee was important to you—“ 

“You’re more important to me than a date, Rangi.” Kyoshi cut her off, and Rangi can feel her cheeks heating up because of Kyoshi’s words. Rangi looked away, “Stupid.” She muttured. 

She heard Kyoshi chuckle, and she can feel the tall girl’s hand on her chin making her look at Kyoshi’s face again. 

“You know I’ll always choose you, right?” Kyoshi’s hand moved to cup her cheeks, and Rangi’s heart melted by the soft look on Kyoshi’s freckled face. Rangi hopes that Kyoshi can’t hear how loud her heart is beating so fast right now with how close their faces were. 

“I know Kyoshi.” Rangi smiled when Kyoshi’s lips gave her forehead a soft kiss, she buried her face in Kyoshi’s neck and slowly, the two girls fell asleep holding each other tight. 

The next morning, Rangi was the first one to wake up, she propped herself up on one elbow and stared at her bestfriend who was sleeping peacefully. Kyoshi looks so beautiful while she sleeps and Rangi wished that she could wake up to this view every morning. Her thumb slowly traced the freckles on the taller girl’s cheeks, “Kyoshi wake up.” 

She heard Kyoshi mumble incoherent words, “Come on, rocks for brains. It’s time to get up,” Rangi giggled when Kyoshi groaned. 

“It’s too early Rangi, five more minutes please.” Kyoshi pouted in her sleep. 

“Nope. Your pout doesn’t work on me anymore, come on time to get up. We still have to make breakfast,” Rangi sat up. Kyoshi sighed and sat up, stretching her arms. “You mean I still have to make breakfast, you don’t know how to cook.” Kyoshi pointed out making Rangi roll her eyes. 

Kyoshi laid back down on the bed, “Kyoshi get up!” 

“Gimme a kiss first.” 

Rangi’s eyes widened and she turn her head to look at Kyoshi so fast, “What?” 

“I said gimme a kiss first,” Kyoshi said, puckering her lips. Rangi’s face began to turn an adorable shade of red that made Kyoshi laugh. The smaller girl glared at her best friend and threw a pillow straight at Kyoshi’s face. 

“I hate you!” Rangi yelled. Kyoshi sat up, still chuckling and planted a soft kiss on Rangi’s cheeks. “No you don’t. You love me,” Kyoshi grinned and Rangi only rolled her eyes at her bestfriend. 

Yes I do. Rangi thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pagtingin by Ben&Ben starts to play as background music.* 
> 
> If you’re a Filipino then you know this song fits this moment so much lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. If you guys have questions or just wants someone to talk with about rangshi, you can find me on tumblr @ajaasiopaoo <3


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the late update. I’m still adjusting with my new class schedule and I’m swamped with so many school works aaand my copy of the Shadow of Kyoshi just arrived this week so I spent my free time reading the novel. Anyway, here’s chapter 3!

Rangi followed the taller girl to the kitchen and took a seat in one of the stools. She simply stared at her best friend who began to search for food to cook for their breakfast. 

She smiled as last night’s events played in her mind again. Rangi couldn’t believe that Kyoshi chose to end her date with Lee just to comfort her, Kyoshi chose her and it made her heart feel warm and cause the butterflies in her stomach to flutter again. 

“Thinking about your crush?” Rangi blinked and gave Kyoshi a confused look, the taller girl just smirked. “You had this dreamy smile on your face,” Kyoshi explained. 

Rangi rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t thinking about my crush because I don’t have one, Kyoshi.” 

“Yeah, right.” Kyoshi chuckled. 

“You don’t believe me?” 

“No I don’t,” Kyoshi grinned. Rangi glared at her best friend, “Can you just focus on cooking breakfast, please!” 

Kyoshi just gave her a crooked grin that made the taller girl adorable, Rangi’s cheeks turn pink and she look away from Kyoshi to hide her blush. When breakfast was ready, the two began to eat in a comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other’s company. 

“So what do you wanna do today?” Kyoshi asked.

Rangi shrugged, “I think I’ll just stay here and do my training” Kyoshi rolled her eyes at her bestfriend, “And what will I do? Just sit and watch you?” 

“You can always join me, you oaf.” Rangi watched as Kyoshi’s face turn into a horrified expression. Rangi knows exactly what her bestfriend is thinking and it made her wanna burst out laughing. 

“N-no thanks. Our last training together still haunts me to this day,” Kyoshi shuddered and Rangi chuckled as her mind began to replay the memory. 

It was their second week of school and their teachers were already swamping them with homeworks and projects but Rangi didn’t have a problem with it. She was good at managing her time and whenever a homework was given, she would work on it immediately. 

Kyoshi, however, was bad at managing her time. Rangi wondered why her tall oaf would come to school with bags under her eyes and she even caught her sleeping in one of her classes!

When Rangi confronted Kyoshi, the tall girl just said that she was swamped with school works and didn’t get enough sleep. That was a mistake on Kyoshi’s part. Eventually, Rangi found out from Lek that Kyoshi’s real reason why she’s staying up late at night was because of some tv show that she liked. She would binge watch it for the whole night, forgetting her unanswered homework and when the deadline was near, Kyoshi would procrastinate. 

Rangi was furious at Kyoshi and she made sure that the tall girl knows it. She went to the lounge room, everyone in the room avoided looking at her. They were too scared to be the target of her glare. When she finally found Kyoshi sitting on one of the tables with Kirima and Yun, she made her way to their direction. 

Kyoshi smiled at her but it quickly turn into a nervous look when Rangi hardened her glare at her. “H-Hey Rang—“ Rangi grabbed Kyoshi by the ear and dragged her out of the lounge room. 

“Even Raava can’t save her now,” Kirima said and Yun chuckled. “Take it easy on baby Kyoshi, Sei’Naka!” Yun called out but she ignored him. 

Rangi dragged Kyoshi inside the girl’s restroom and there she began to yell at the taller girl. She scolded her bestfriend for lying to her, she was so angry that tears started to form in her eyes. Kyoshi tried to reach out to her but she slapped her hand away and walked out. 

The next day, Kyoshi followed her everywhere trying to apologize but Rangi only ignored her. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stay mad at the idiot for too long. 

The two of them were at the lounge room and Rangi was trying to enjoy her free period by reading a book but she couldn’t really focus because of Kyoshi’s rambling. 

“Are you free after your classes? We can go to my place and I can cook your favorite, stalknose mushroom.” Kyoshi smiled and Rangi stayed silent. 

“Rangi talk to me,” Rangi ignored her again. 

Kyoshi sighed, she sat quietly on her chair waiting for Rangi to finish her book. When Rangi finally got bored of her book, she grab her belongings and stood up but before she could walk away she felt arms wrap around her waist, hugging her from behind. 

Kyoshi buried her face into Rangi’s neck and the smaller girl could hear her bestfriend sniffing. “I’m so sorry Rangi. I’m sorry that I lied to you, I won’t do it again I promise.” Kyoshi cried. 

“You can yell at me all you want just please don’t ignore me. I’d rather take your anger than your silence,” Kyoshi sobbed into Rangi’s neck and the sound of her love’s cries broke her heart. 

Rangi unwrapped Kyoshi’s arms around her and she turned around to face her. “Shhh stop crying, you oaf.” Rangi held Kyoshi’s cheeks and wiped away her tears. 

“B-But you’re s-still mad at me,” Kyoshi choked out. 

“I’m not mad at you anymore, Kyoshi. Shhh stop crying please,” the taller girl cried even harder. Rangi sighed and pulled Kyoshi for a hug. Kyoshi held on to the smaller girl tightly but Rangi didn’t mind.

When Kyoshi finally calmed herself, she pulled away from the hug and the sight of the taller girl’s red puffy eyes and tear stained cheek made Rangi’s heart ache. She pulled Kyoshi to one of the couches and sat down pulling Kyoshi down beside her. She wiped Kyoshi tears away and softly kissed both her cheeks and lastly, she planted a soft kiss on the taller girl’s forehead before pulling away. 

“You’re such a big baby,” Rangi chuckled. 

“I’ll do anything for you to forgive me,” Kyoshi sniffed. The statement made Rangi raised a brow at her bestfriend, “Anything?” Kyoshi eagerly nodded her head. 

Rangi’s lips turned into a mischievous smirk. And that is how Kyoshi found herself training with Rangi on the weekend and her bestfriend immediately made her do a horse stance for 20 minutes with no breaks. 

Rangi shook her head at the memory, laughing quietly while Kyoshi pouted. “I couldn’t feel my legs after that horse stance,” Rangi laughed out loud, clutching her stomach and when she finally calm herself down she glance at Kyoshi to see her bestfriend looking at her with a soft expression. 

Rangi’s cheeks turn red and she cleared her throat, “I gave you some ice cream after our training though.” 

Kyoshi snorted. The two girls continued to eat their breakfast and after they were done Rangi put away their dish to the sink to be wash later. “Hey Rangi, how about we go to the park today?” 

“Sure, I’ll take the first shower.” 

“Race ya!” 

The two girls ran upstairs to Rangi’s room laughing. 

*

Rangi and Kyoshi sat in a comfortable silence in the car while Rangi drives. She borrowed her mother’s car since Hei-Ran won’t be going out today. They decided to go to a convenient store first to buy snacks before going to the park. 

Rangi parked her mother’s car and the two girls got out and made their way inside the store. “I’ll grab the drinks, you grab the snacks?” Rangi said and Kyoshi nodded. 

Rangi made her way to where the drinks can be located, she grabbed two juice with different flavors and went to look for Kyoshi. When she finally found Kyoshi, she made her way to her bestfriend but was suddenly blocked by a guy. 

Rangi stared blankly at the guy. “What do you want?” Rangi deadpanned. 

“Uh hi, I saw you walked in the store and wanted to introduce mysel—“ Rangi cut him off. 

“Sorry not interested,” and before the guy could continue. Rangi walked away from him, Kyoshi gave her a concern look when she saw Rangi had a serious expression on her face. “Are you okay?” Kyoshi asked. 

“Yeah. Let’s just pay so we can get out of here,” Kyoshi nod her head reluctantly, confused by Rangi’s sudden mood change but didn’t ask. 

After paying for what they got, the two of them walked out of the store. And before they could reach Rangi’s car, a voice behind them called out. 

“Hey wait!” 

Rangi turned around to see the same guy who blocked her walking towards their direction. Rangi glared at him, “Didn’t I just told you that I’m not interested?” 

“I know. I guess I gave you the wrong impression when I blocked your way earlier but I swear I’m a nice guy.” 

“I’m not looking for a nice guy.” 

“Aww come on, babe. Let me take you out tonight, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” 

Rangi glared even harder at him, “Don’t call me babe.” She gritted out. 

The guys scowled, “Alright, alright. Geez, what a bitch.” 

“What did you just call her?” Kyoshi step in front of Rangi to block her from the guy. The guy smirked, “I called her a bit—“ Kyoshi’s fist punched into the guy’s face before he could finish what he was saying. 

It all happened so fast that Rangi didn’t got to hold Kyoshi back and when she saw that Kyoshi wasn’t stopping anytime soon, she grabbed Kyoshi by the shirt and pulled her away from the guy who was holding a probably broken and bloody nose. 

“Kyoshi stop it! He’s not worth it,” when Rangi saw the guy getting up and was about to throw a punch at Kyoshi, she block his way and gave him a deadly glare. “I suggest you walk away before I do more damage to you than she did,” Rangi growled. 

The guy stepped backwards because of the intensity of the glare Rangi is giving him. He scoffed, “Whatever,” he said before walking away. 

Rangi grabbed Kyoshi’s hand and the two of them got inside the car before driving away from the store. The two girls didn’t talk, the whole ride to the park was silent, Rangi glance at Kyoshi’s hand and saw that she bruised her knuckles by punching the guy repeatedly. 

Rangi sighed and forced her eyes to focus on the road, she’ll scold Kyoshi later. 

When they finally reached the park, Rangi grabbed their bag of snacks and got outside the car with Kyoshi following her. They found a vacant stone table and Rangi placed the bag there before pulling Kyoshi down to take a seat. 

Rangi grabbed the cold bottled juice drink and place it on Kyoshi’s knuckles to reduce the swelling. She open her mouth to speak but Kyoshi raised her good hand up, signaling her to stop. 

“If you’re gonna yell at me, don’t. I did what I had to do.” Kyoshi said and Rangi narrowed her eyes at her bestfriend. 

“Kyoshi, you just punched a guy repeatedly and broke his nose! Why the hell did you do that?!” Kyoshi turn her head to look at Rangi, “Because he called you a bitch, Rangi!” 

“So?! That is still not a good reason to punch him, Kyoshi. You could’ve just ignored him. His words doesnt affect me one bit so it shouldn’t affect you too.” Rangi shot back. 

“No one disrespects you like that, not on my watch. And plus, he was being pushy even after you said no.” Kyoshi mumbled and hissed when Rangi accidentally pressed the cold juice bottle hard into Kyoshi’s bruised knuckles. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Rangi sighed, “I can handle myself,” Rangi said softly. Kyoshi gave her a smile, “I know that. You’re always the one that protects me, now it’s my turn to protect you.” 

“Thank you,” Rangi said softly and Kyoshi just smiled in response. “But you’re still an idiot,” Kyoshi chuckled. “Fair enough.” 

Rangi put the juice bottle away and peppered soft kisses into Kyoshi’s bruised knuckles, her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing and she pulled away clearing her throat. A small blush visible on her cheeks, “M-My dad would kiss my bruises after he’s done tending them, saying that kisses will make you feel better.” Rangi explained. 

Kyoshi smiled, “I feel so much better already.” 

The two of them took out the snacks they bought and just sat there enjoying each other’s company, eating their snacks, talking about whatever or simply just watch kids play around. Kyoshi lie on the table, her head resting on crossed arms while she look at Rangi. 

“Can you sing for me? You have such a lovely voice” Kyoshi asked, Rangi rolled her eyes playfully at her bestfriend but she gave in. “Alright, you oaf.” 

Rangi took a deep breath and began to sing. 

“I think we could do it if we tried  
If only to say, you're mine  
Sofia, know that you and I  
Shouldn't feel like a crime

I think we could do it if we tried  
If only to say, you're mine  
Sofia, know that you and I  
Shouldn't feel like a crime,” 

Rangi bronze eyes locked with Kyoshi’s green ones while she sang the next line. 

“You know I'll do anything you ask me to  
But oh my God, I think I'm in love with you  
Standing here alone now, think that we can drive around  
I just wanna say how I love you with your hair down  
Baby, you don't got to fight, I'll be here til the end of time  
Wishing that you were mine, pull you in, it's alright

I think we could do it if we tried  
If only to say, you're mine  
Sofia, know that you and I  
Shouldn't feel like a crime,” 

Rangi finished her song and her heart began to pound wildly in it’s cage when Kyoshi gave her a soft smile. 

I love you so much, Rangi thought. 

Their moment was cut short when a familiar voice called their names. They glance back to see Yun, running towards them. 

“Hey Yun!” Kyoshi grinned. 

“Hello lovely ladies, Hei-Ran said you two went to the park when I to Rangi’s house earlier.” Yun said. 

“Are you two free later?” Yun asked. “Yeah, why’d you ask?” Rangi asked and Yun gave them a smirk. “Wanna attend a party?” 

“What? Who’s hosting a party?” Rangi raised an eyebrow at her friend, “Be at my house tonight 7:00 pm sharp. I already told Lek and the others, don’t be late!” Yun grinned. 

Rangi sighed and rubbed her temples. Looks like they’re attending a party tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Rangi sang to Kyoshi is Sofia by Clairo! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated and if you guys wanna talk about rangshi or something, you can find me on tumblr @ajaasiopaoo :)


	4. four

After telling them about the party, Yun left the two girls at the park. Rangi and Kyoshi stayed for a while and when two of them got bored, they gathered all their belongings and left. 

The car ride back to Rangi’s house was quiet with Kyoshi driving and this gave Rangi an opportunity to take in her bestfriend. She gaze at Kyoshi’s long lashes that kiss her freckled cheeks down to Kyoshi’s lips that Rangi so badly want to kiss. 

She averted her gaze away from Kyoshi, not wanting to get caught by her bestfriend that she was staring longingly at her. 

Control yourself Sei’Naka, Rangi thought. 

Rangi sighed. Whoever captures Kyoshi’s heart will be so lucky, Rangi thought. 

“Rangi?” She heard Kyoshi say her name, she look at her bestfriend. “Yes, Kyoshi?” Rangi shot back.

“Are you okay? If you’re not feeling well we can tell Yun we can’t make it to his party,” Kyoshi said before glancing briefly at her and back to the road. 

“I’m fine Kyoshi.” Rangi chuckled. “And I want to attend Yun’s party, maybe have a couple of drinks.” 

“WHAT?!” Rangi jumped at Kyoshi’s sudden outburst. 

“You don’t even drink, Rangi!” Rangi rolled her eyes, “Oh please, I’m sure I can handle any liquor Yun has prepared tonight.” 

Kyoshi groaned, “But can you handle the hangover though? Trust me, you’ll regret it the next morning.” 

“Why? Kyoshi have you—“ Kyoshi just gave her a sheepish grin and Rangi glared at the taller girl. “Explain. Now.” 

She saw Kyoshi gulped and started to explain, “You remembered when Kelsang went on a 5 day trip last month?” Rangi nodded. 

“Well, Kirima thought it was a good idea to you know, get drunk. So she bought a bottle of bacardi and you know the rest,” Rangi pinched Kyoshi’s side making the taller girl jumped. “Ouch Rangi stop it! I’m driving, you can beat me up later.” 

“You are such an idiot,” Rangi glared at her bestfriend. “I’m sorry! I regretted what I did the next morning though, my hangover was the worst.” 

Rangi snorted, “That’s because you have a low tolerance for alcohol.” 

“Oh and you think you have a high tolerance?” Kyoshi rolled her eyes and yelped when she felt another pinch on her side. “I know I have a high tolerance, I’m a Sei’Naka after all.” Rangi said, her tone smug. 

“Yeah right,” Kyoshi snorted. 

Rangi only glared at her the taller girl in response. She will show her later that she has a high tolerance, a few shots won’t bring her down. 

*

After arriving at Rangi’s house to change their clothes, the two girls made their way to Yun’s house with Rangi driving. Rangi park her mother’s car and was surprised when Yun’s house was not buzzing with people. 

“Are we early?” Rangi asked. “Nope, we’re just on time.” Kyoshi answered. The two girls got out of the car and made their way to house and before they could knock, the door swung open revealing their friend. Yun grinned at them. 

“Guys! Right on time, the party’s just getting started,” Rangi and Kyoshi gave each other a look before following their friend inside the house. 

“Hey guys!” Lek, who was sitting on the ground in the living room, greeted them. Kyoshi greeted back while Rangi waved at Lek. “So where’s everyone else?” Rangi asked. 

“This is everyone, Rangi.” Yun said. Rangi’s jaw hang open and she slowly closed it, taking a deep breath she look at Kyoshi who was trying not to laugh then look back at Yun. “This feels more like a sleepover than a party, you idiot.” 

Yun faked a gasped, “Really, Sei’Naka? A sleepover? We’re not kids anymore,” Yun chuckled. 

“I know this isn’t the parties we see on movies but don’t worry, this is just a trial party.” Yun explained. Rangi gave her friend a confused look. “Once we are seniors, I will throw a huge party. But for now, let’s have this trial party.” 

Rangi sighed and took a seat besides Kirima on the couch and Kyoshi who followed her, held her hand and gave it a squeeze. “You want anything?” Her bestfriend asked. 

“Chips, please?” Kyoshi nodded, “Okay, you wait here.” Rangi nodded and Kyoshi went to the kitchen with Yun to get the snacks and once the two were out of sight, Lek, Wong and Kirima attacked. 

“What the hell happened between you and the giant baby?” 

Rangi glared at Kirima, “Nothing happened, Kirima.” 

Lek snorted, “Yeah, right. You do know that she left her date for you right?” Rangi rolled her eyes, “Of course I know! And your point is?”

“Oh Rangi, you useless lesbian. Don’t you get it? Kyoshi is totally in love with you,” Kirima said, Rangi’s eyes widened in shocked. “No she’s not! Stop being ridiculous.” 

Wong let out a groaned, “She left her date for you!” 

“She left her date to comfort me because she remembered that yesterday was my papa’s death anniversary. She didn’t leave her date to confess her undying love for me,” Rangi rolled her eyes. 

Kirima rolled her eyes, “Lek, give me the next shot. This useless lesbian is making me head ache.” 

Rangi glared at Kirima and she sighed in relief when Lek, Wong and Kirima didn’t bring the topic back when Yun and Kyoshi came back. The taller girl sat besides her while Yun sat in the ground with Lek. 

Kyoshi handed her a red cup filled with beer and chips, Rangi thanked her and took a sip of her beer. “Hey Kyoshi, want a shot?” Kirima asked. 

Kyoshi shook her head, “Nope. I don’t want to experience another hangover,” Lek laughed. 

“I’ll have one,” Rangi said. Kirima, Lek, Wong and Yun stared at her. 

“Who are you and what did you do to Rangi?” Yun said and Rangi just glared at him. “Very funny, Yun. I’m serious hand me a shot,” Kirima shrugged and handed her a shot. Rangi took a deep breath and quickly drunk it, the alcohol burns but she didn’t care. She’s here to have fun after all. 

She gave her friends a confused look when they continued to stare at her, “What?” 

“You were supposed to lick some salt before taking the shot then suck on some lemon, Rangi.” Kyoshi explained. “Oh,” was the only reply that came out of Rangi’s mouth. 

Yun laughed, “You know what, who cares! Let’s get this party started!”

Rangi grinned, “Hand me another shot!” 

*

5 shots later, Rangi was already feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system. She was laughing at Lek and Wong who was dancing to a song she doesn’t know while Kirima was taking a video of them. 

She felt Kyoshi bumped her shoulders with her own and she turn to look at her best friend, “You doing okay?” Rangi let out a snort, “I’m fineee,” her words came out slurred and Rangi giggled. 

When Rangi was about to reach out for her drink, Kyoshi slapped her hand away. She glared at the taller girl but Kyoshi didn’t even flinch, “Nope, I’m cutting you off missy. You’re too drunk already.” 

“Ha! I-I’m not drunk,” Rangi stood up and she immediately felt her head spin. “See I’m—“ Rangi lose her balanced and she expected to hit the ground but instead, she felt Kyoshi’s arms around her waist. 

Rangi stared at Kyoshi’s green eyes and her gaze traveled down to Kyoshi’s freckles, she gasped. “Who put the stars in your cheeks?” Rangi muttered, Kyoshi’s cheeks started to turn red and she shook her head. 

“Come on, let’s get you upstairs to rest,” 

Before Kyoshi could take Rangi away from all the chaos, another song played from the speaker and Rangi gasped. “Kyoshiiiiii! Dance with me.” 

“But Rangi—“ 

“Please Kyoshi?” Kyoshi sighed and nodded, Rangi grinned and pulled Kyoshi in the center of the living room and started dancing along with Kyoshi. 

If I didn't ride blade on curb, would you still (love me)?  
If I made up my mind at work, would you still (love me)?  
Keep it a hundred, I'd rather you trust me than to (love me)  
Keep it a whole one hund', don't got you I got nothing (ohh, ohh)

Rangi untied her topknot and ran her fingers through her short hair while swaying her hips along to the beat. She turned to look at Kyoshi and saw that her tall oaf was staring at her. She suddenly felt warm not because of the alcohol but because of the way Kyoshi stares at her. 

Give me a run for my money

There is nobody, no one to outrun me

So give me a run for my money

Sipping bubbly, feeling lovely

Living lovely

Just love me

Rangi wrap her arms around Kyoshi’s neck, staring straight at her bestfriend’s green eyes. She felt Kyoshi’s arms around her waist pulling her close, she gulped when Kyoshi’s body was deliciously pressed against her own as they dance together. Her heart was hammering loudly in it’s cage as they stared at one another. She briefly look down at Kyoshi’s lips then back at her eyes while mouthing the lyrics of the song. 

I wanna be with you, ay (just love me)

I wanna be with (just love me, just love)

I wanna be with you, ay (love me), I wanna be with

I wanna be with you (love me, just love me)

“Just love me,” Rangi whispered. 

Their heated staring contest got cut off when a drunk Lek and Wong bump into them causing the two girls to fell on the ground, Rangi on top of Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi chuckled, “Are you okay, Rangi?” Rangi giggled and nodded. “Em fine,” she look down at Kyoshi who was giving her a soft smile that made Rangi’s heart go wild. “Kyoshi?” 

“Yes Rangi?” 

“I... I-I lo—“ Rangi slap a hand to her mouth and quickly stood up. “Rangi?” 

Rangi quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up all of the food that she ate before blacking out. 

*

It was the evil sun peeking through the curtains that woke Rangi up, she sat up on the bed groaning as her head started to feel as if it’s been slam by a wall repeatedly. She heard a knock on the door but Rangi didn’t bother to look up to know who entered the room. 

“What a wild party last night,” Kirima said as she flopped down the bed causing Rangi to glare at her. 

“I’m not in the mood Kirima.” Kirima chuckled. 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Kirima asked, Rangi pulled her hands away from her face to look at Kirima. “I remembered drinking, Lek and Wong dancing while you recorded it and—“ Rangi’s cheeks started to turn an adorable shade of pink. 

“And I remembered dancing with Kyoshi.” 

“What else?” 

“I... That’s all I remember,” Rangi mumbled. “Well, I guess you don’t remember almost confessing your love to Kyoshi—“ Kirima didn’t get to finish her sentence when Rangi suddenly grab her by the shoulders and started shaking her, eyes wide in panic.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CONFESSED TO HER?!”

“I said you almost confess to her topknot, chill.” Rangi push Kirima away and huffed, crossing her arms. “Before you could say anything to our giant baby, you ran to the bathroom to let out all the food you ate which is so nasty, by the way.” 

Rangi let out a sigh of relief, “She doesn’t know.” 

“Nope, she doesn’t know you love her.” 

Kirima stared at the girl in front of her and notice the disappointment in her face. Rangi layed back down pulling the covers over her head, “How long will you keep your feelings a secret?” 

“I don’t know,” Rangi answered. The room went silent and Rangi didn’t bother to pull the covers down when she heard Kirima leaving the room. Rangi just stayed there, laying in bed. Imagining a different scenario if she did confess her feelings to her bestfriend. 

Maybe she feels the same way, I should have told her about what I felt last night— 

Rangi shook her head. No that’s ridiculous, she doesn’t love you like you love her Sei’Naka. Get that in your head, she scolded herself. 

She let out a shaky breath as tears started to form in her eyes. She brushed them away when she heard the door opening and she pulled the covers down to see Kyoshi entering the room, carrying a tray of food. 

When their eyes met, Kyoshi gave her a soft smile. “Good morning, Rangi.” 

Rangi smiled, “Good morning.” Kyoshi placed the tray on her lap once Rangi sat up and made herself comfortable. “How are you feeling?” The taller girl asked. 

“I feel like shit,” Rangi deadpanned making Kyoshi snort. “I thought you can handle your liquor?” Kyoshi gave her a teasing smirk making Rangi roll her eyes playfully at her bestfriend. 

Rangi began to eat her breakfast as Kyoshi started sharing the events that happened last night after she put her to bed. While they were talking and just enjoying each other’s company, Rangi only had one thought. 

I’m okay with what we have now, she doesn’t need to know about my feelings for her. 

She tried convincing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m so sorry for the late post. Just been playing a lot of wild rift lately aaand my gay ass has been fangirling over K/DA’s comeback hehe. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! 
> 
> You guys can find me at tumblr @ajaasiopaoo 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> STREAM K/DA ALL OUT 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Hope you enjoyed the read c: kudos and comments are deeply appreciated <3


End file.
